Christmas Dreams
by shadows-of-ballance
Summary: Don't want to give anything away, so just read and review. ALthough be forwarned ... kinda steamy inside.


**What kind of self respecting writer would I be if I didn't make a Christmas fic. Be warned: some sexual content... still in the T category though.**

**So here it is read enjoy and review.**

**Christmas Dreams**

* * *

The Great Sea, for the most part, is incredibly warm throughout the year. Spring is warm and it only cools a little bit during the fall. It only cools enough to really call it _cold_ in the winter. It only snows once a year for an entire week, three days before and three days after Christmas, and the day itself, of course.

Now, however, it was Christmas Eve and the light sloshing noise from the boots of a young blonde woman broke through the silence of the snowfall. The young pirate captain stood out massively compared to the pristine white snow. Since she, like every other resident of The Great Sea, lived for the warmth. Because of this, she, and everyone else, had very little warm clothes. She wore only a thin jacket and long pants, as these were the warmest clothes she had. With her teeth clattering slightly, Tetra took a seat on the bench that sat in the middle of the normally busy square.

_It isn't fair…_ she thought in her head. The crew and all celebrated Christmas morning together on the ship, but the men of her ship spent Christmas Eve either in bars or in the beds of a local woman they fancied. Except Link, of course, who took off for his home back on Outset Island. Tetra cared very little that the pirates were in bars and Christmas Eve was the first time they ever enforced the drinking age on her.

Honestly, Tetra just wanted to spend Christmas with a family like Link did, or maybe just to spend it with Link. Tetra's face felt hot suddenly at the thought, and she realized she was blushing, and only blushed harder with the realization. She huffed impatiently. After all, she had fallen for him forever and a day ago.

Tetra leaned back against the bench and closed her eyes. It was very cold out, but she couldn't care less. It was still snowing lightly, and a snowflake landed gingerly on her cheek. Still the blush held her face and the water ran down her cheek like a tear. A few more snowflakes landed on her face and did the same thing. She only laughed about this in thought, it felt like she was crying.

"Tetra... are you okay?" A masculine voice broke her from her snow tears.

"Link…? What are you doing here?" Tetra looked up to see her friend standing knee deep in snow right in front of her. "I thought you were going to Outset."

"I was…" He shook his head. "But the island we are on is surrounded by ice. I tried to find a way through, but it's a lost cause." He sighed in disappointment.

"…" Tetra looked at Link like he was retarded. "Why not just use the Ballad of Gales and fly out of here?"

He returned the look with a smirk. "Because the small glaciers floating nearby would be whipped toward this port town like cannon balls."

The pirate captain remained silent.

Link smugly chuckled under his breath. "It's okay. Come on. Let's get out of the cold." He helped her up off the bench and looked around. "Where to?"

"... I have no idea... we can't hang out at a tavern. The guards are being jerks tonight." Tetra grumbled, her breath was huffing out as an angry fog.

He nodded knowingly. "Okay, let's just go to a cafe then!"

Tetra blushed slightly. "A… cafe?" She rubbed her arm. "Only... Link, only couples go to cafes or restaurants on Christmas Eve." He tilted his head and counted the two of them on his fingers. "...You know what I mean…! People... on dates."

Link shook his head a bit and snow flew off his head like dandruff. "Okay then." He offered her his arm. "Let's make it a date."

The young woman stood in the foot of snow, slowly getting covered in the white flakes herself, just out of amazement of what she had heard. "A d-date. Link, you want to go on a date... with me…?" She indicated herself with her jaw dropped.

He nodded curtly.

She regained a sense of focus and pride well enough to snap, "Okay, only if you're paying," at him.

He nodded and laughed, pulling her close and entwining their arms. They trudged through the snow, slowly. Link was just barely leading so that he could break the snow with his boots for her.

Tetra smiled a small hidden joyful smile of someone who was getting one of their hidden dreams granted. She thought back to when she had fallen into love with Link. Her interest in him had begun as a childlike crush on a boy who stood up to her bully when he beat Ganon. It grew slightly more affectionate when the two had gotten to know each other. It had grown more intimate when the two finished going through puberty and had budded into adults, as Link had been well sculpted by the goddesses. It finally really began to be what she called love though when she finally admitted to herself that she was and had fallen for him, since then she nurtured though feelings.

However in her mind it was an accomplishment in its self that she finally admitted to herself that she was in love with him.

They reached a small cafe that had a chimney puffing small clouds off steamy smoke out.

"This looks good." Link concluded, pulling her inside.

In the cafe itself, it was a very warm and cozy setting with lots of couch-like booths. It was only half full, but everyone in it was obviously a couple. Some were still flirting while others... had moved onto much more intimate affairs. "Is she sucking his face off?" Link asked bluntly, Tetra laughed a little.

A waitress in a maids' costume came by. "Hey, why don't you two take a seat someone will be right with you."

"Weird outfit." Link mumbled and led them both to a booth off to the side. It was out away from the other occupied tables.

A moment passed in silence after they sat down.

Finally, with a slight laugh and an even slighter blush, Tetra murmured. "So we go on a date to... a maid cafe?"

Link tilted his head. "A maid cafe?" He looked around and finally noticed himself how all the waitresses were in maid outfits... rather revealing maid outfits at that. "... Oh... it seems we in fact have gone to a maid café," He narrarated. "Hmm. So... you want to have some cookies?" Link finished the thought with a joke to ease her nerves.

This was an easily failed attempt when a waitress came to the table to take their orders. Tetra sighed in annoyance when she noticed that the scantily clad maid was also quite voluptuous and giving Link an interested look. "Hello masters. I am Theresa, and I will be your maid today!"

"Well hello Theresa. Could you bring us both some warm tea?" Link asked cheerfully.

"Only if I may know my masters' name." Her voice dripped with a heavy undertone that Tetra couldn't quite peg.

"My name is Link," He gestured to the girl across from him. "And she's Tetra."

Theresa gave Tetra a look that said something like, _well, that's nice,_ then she winked at Link and walked off, a sultry sway in her hips.

"Still want some cookies?" Tetra asked regaining Link's attention. "I think she has milk to spare."

Link was not taken back by this comment at all. "... I suppose so, though I doubt it would taste very good."

Tetra however was taken back by his comment. She tried to reply, but her words tripped over laughter. "Hehehe w-whehe. What?" She wheezed out.

He gestured to the way she spoke to another man at another table. "Doesn't she seem the type who probably spends a good amount of time on her back with her legs in the air?"

The pirate girl gasped and covered her mouth while laughing. "Wow hehehe... really Link? Did not think you would ever talk that way about someone."

"I only say that because it's true." He whimsically thought out loud, then stood up and slid into the side of the booth she was on. "And it's also true that I am on a date with a girl who obviously does not like said woman's presence." He slid a hair out of her face, then slowly, he leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers.

"... W-what are you doing Link?" Tetra blushed and stuttered nervously.

"... Just doing as I should." He smugly leaned in and stole her breath with a kiss. She did enjoy it, but considered pulling back. In a rather bold mood, Link licked her top lip to which she gasped, as soon as she did this though he snaked his tongue into her mouth and had his tongue play with her's. She nervously pulled back a bit, and he recoiled his tongue from her mouth. He then sucked on her bottom lip. Finally, he pulled his head back and stopped kissing her.

"... W-w-wow..." Her breaths were short and ragged from the long kiss. "Where did that come from?"

"The ceiling." Link stated simply, with a smile.

"Yes, the ceiling is quite romanti-... wait, what?" Tetra tilted her head.

Link pointed up above the two of them. "Mistletoe."

When she looked up, sure enough, the well known romance plant was above them. "Oh..." She thought for a moment and then grew kind of smug. "Well... that was a pretty intense kiss for just mistletoe."

"You were sitting there for a while and-," He kissed her again, this one being a bit more chaste, and a lot shorter. "If you continue to sit there, I will continue to kiss you."

"Fine by me..." Tetra winked and moved forward to kiss him.

The kiss was stopped by the interruption of a couple of glasses being roughly placed on the table. By the time either looked up, Theresa had already walked off again.

"Service here sucks." Tetra huffed.

"... and blows." Link finished.

She laughed a bit then kissed him once more. He smiled and picked up his tea, drinking a little bit then set it down. "There's alcohol in there." He indicated the glasses.

Tetra grinned mischievously. "Well... a drink wouldn't hurt... lighten the mood a bit." She began sipping the alcoholic tea. Link shrugged and joined her, finishing his glass quickly. When she finished hers, she set the glass down and shook her head. "What do you figure was in that? It was strong whatever it was..." Her face reddened in the stupor of the buzz.

Link shook his head trying to regain his senses. "Damn... I don't have a clue... my head is foggy though." He looked around nervously. "We should get out of here." Link dropped some money on the table and hastily walked out the door.

She followed quickly behind him, struggling to keep up with the surprisingly long strides, despite the high snow. When Link flashed down a dark alley, Tetra was nervous, but reluctantly followed him down it. She was shocked when out of nowhere something grabbed her hand and pushed her against the wall. The person pinned both her hands above her head with one of his. Using his other hand, the assailant lifted her against the wall by holding her rear tightly. She was about to cry out loud when she felt something hard grind against her thigh. Her cry for help was cut off by a soft loving kiss. Her assailant then kissed her forehead.

"Mm... sorry about that Tetra… couldn't resist." Link's voice cooed into her ear softly.

Tears ran down her cheeks from fear, then relief. "You jerk... I-I thought I was in serious trouble there."

"You are... I could barely keep my hands off you when I was sober... now!" He ground against her again. "Heheh now you ARE in trouble."

Tetra felt a twinge of lust in his voice. "Getting you drunk..." She gasped for air in the midst of the moment, "Was not my best idea."

He just grinned in the darkness, his teeth luminescent, even in the dark. Link bit down on her neck lightly, then sucked at the soft flesh.

Tetra moaned slightly. "... I-I've been wrong before."

Link smiled and set her down, so she stood next to him. He took her by the hand and pulled her back out into the snowy street. Under a torch street light, Link gave her another kiss. This one was gentle and soft, but incredibly wanting.

"My my... where did all this affection come from?" Tetra asked, not minding it in the least.

"... Well..." Link blushed a bit. "It's... because... I never noticed how beautifully attractive you were. On top of that, we've been best friends for many years so... I have strong feelings."

She felt a pang of sadness. "... But, it's not because you l-love me?" Tetra teared up a bit.

The green clad hero tilted his head in confusion. "Huh…? That's the exact opposite of what I just said! I firmly believe that _love_ is a best friend that you're physically attracted to. So if the last few years are any testament to our friendship...?" She nodded. "And the firmness you feel on your leg is any evidence I'm attracted to you?" She nodded again, but with a deep blush. "Then I am, without a doubt, in love with you." He kissed her again as she blushed with her mouth agape.

When Tetra finally regained her senses she merely hugged him and nuzzled her face into his chest. "I love you too."

After standing in the cold for a while, Link suggested they head back to the ship. Tetra agreed and they headed on their way.

When they reached the frozen port, the snow was still falling and the water was rocking large icebergs around the bay. Link stopped in his tracks and inspiration filled his eyes. Tetra walked a bit further not noticing him stop When she did she turned with a jovially worried expression. "Link what are you do-," Tetra was cut off by a flash. When she could finally see, she saw Link standing there with his picto box.

"That's a keeper!" Link cheered.

Tetra smiled. "What was that?"

Link nodded. "Well I saw this scenery and thought it would be a good picture."

"Yes, it's quite beautiful." Tetra agreed.

"Only when it's the background for a picture of you." Link winked at her.

Tetra blushed. "Oh you! Wait, how many pictures can that take."

"Three." He held up three fingers to show that.

"Okay!" Tetra ran up and threw her arm around Links shoulder, put his hat on her head, pressed the sides of their faces together, smiling and showing the peace sign.

They took one more picture after that of the two of them kissing.

A little while later, they entered Tetra's cabin and began shedding the extra warm clothes they wore. Link turned to Tetra and grinned to see she was only wearing a tank top and pajama shorts. "Looking good." He winked.

She waved off the come on. "Relax Link. They're my pajamas... it could get a lot better." She winked back at him as he took off all but his pants. (He had no pajamas with him).

They kissed again and Tetra lay back on the bed with Link following after her, laying on top of her and kissing her neck and jaw, then back to her lips. Tetra giggled and kissed him back for quite a while until she found herself to be getting tired and rolled him off her. She kissed him one last time then lay on his chest. "I love you Link. Good night."

"Goodnight." He mumbled. "I love you too Tetra..."

"Tetra..."

"Tetra..."

"Tetra!"

Tetra was shaken awake by the loud yell and looked around surprised to be back on the bench she sat on hours ago. She touched her cheek to find them wet with the snowflake tears. She looked up to see Link standing in front of her looking very concerned. "Tetra... are you okay?"

_Was it all a dream?_ Tetra thought in her mind. Her mind flashed the image of Link holding his camera, then him laying next to her, half naked, then him under the mistletoe. _Oh to Hell with it, even if it was a dream._ She decided even if it was just a dream, she would make this Christmas dream come true.

"Link…? What are you doing here?" Tetra looked up to see her friend standing knee deep in snow right in front of her. "I thought you were going to Outset Island."

"I was..." Link started.

* * *

**END.**

**Wow, I am so proud that I managed to finish a Christmas fic in time for Christmas itself. The entire idea for this fic came from three pictures I saw on deviant art ... cant remember what they were called, but they were just like the three pictures Link and Tetra took together so... I don't know, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I'm sorry for any odd words thrown in there I just let my spell check run with it.**

**A friend who I let read this was confused why Link acted the way he did, And that's simply because Tetra was DREAMING! I laughed so hard at him.**

**Also, I know I've been saying this in anything I post, but I am working on a very large long special story that I can't wait to unveil.**

**Until then, read all the stories I have.**

**And don't forget to review please... think of your review as a Christmas present.**


End file.
